


A Brisk Balcony Night

by TheDukeOfAUs



Series: The Dukiverse (Human AU stuff) [1]
Category: Chuggington
Genre: Human AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 09:37:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18518782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDukeOfAUs/pseuds/TheDukeOfAUs
Summary: After putting his son to bed, Chatsworth relaxes on the balcony waiting for his husband and engages with some casual (and long) chat with the neighbor





	A Brisk Balcony Night

**Author's Note:**

> This story was loosely adapted from a scene in the actual series, Chuggington, specifically Rock-A-Bye Chatsworth. Enjoy!

**_Make Dinner. Put Wilson to bed. Wait for Harry._ **

"You ready for bed?"

"Yeah dad."

**_Put Wilson to bed. Wait for Harry._ **

"Night Wilson."

"Night dad."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

 

**_Wait for Harry. It's a calm night, some fresh air on thr balcony could do me some good._ **

 

"Why hello Chatsworth, how are you doing on this lovely night."

"Oh, it's quite nice tonight Olwin."

"Waiting for Harrison I guess?"

"He's got some of the last few jobs before the night crew takes over."

"Pete's got that shift tonight. And you know what I had to do today?"

" _*yawn*_ Hm?"

"Vee made help in the supply room! You do know how dusty it is there and just today I got a new haircut from......."

 

_**I really need some sleep.... and the bench is quite warm.... an-** _

 

 _ **"Chatsworth**_? You listening?"

"OH Um, yeah, yeah Im listening."

"Well, I asked to swap duties with that lovely Spencer McAlister, he liked working in the supply closet. He's worked with the company for years and everyone calls him Speedy......"

 

**_When did Harry say he was getting home again?_ **

 

".... and he helped get his niece an internship there and oh shes a sweet girl, not sure if you've met yet but I'd better get to sleep, these old joints need their rest after all. Well might Chatsworth"

 

"Oh, night Olwin. See you tommorow."

 

_**Finally. Some nice quiet breeze. Now what time is it? Harry's still not here yet. Might just stay up for him a bit. I think I'll close my eyes a bit. Just close, not sleep. Just close not sleep. Just.... close.... not.... sleep......** _

 

 _ **"**_ You do know it's not a good idea to sleep on the porch. You'll get a cold"

"I wasn't sleeping, just resting my eyes."

"Hey, you do you. Just don't want to be the one taking care of a sick husband who got a cold from sleeping on a porch in the cold"

"Always that charismatic aren't ya Harry."

"You already knew the answer when you married it Chats. "

**_Yep. He always that smooth talking charmer with a bit of vanity, but hey that's what makes Harry, Harry and I love it._ **

"Wanna keep resting your eyes on in the cold or come to bed."

"Throw in some snuggles and sure."

"Wouldn't leave it out for the world."

"Alright, come on its getting freezing out here."


End file.
